Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi
by We are DesCom
Summary: He wanted Sasuke to be only his. But Sasuke was never his to begin with. Even when Sasuke came to him, he saw him as her...It needed to end, that was why...SasuNaru...Warning: Suicide and hints of rape
1. Chapter 1

"_**Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi"**_

_**by: We are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Yay! We're back!**_

_**Kawahi:Whew! School work sure took a lot of our time!**_

_**Schatzi: Anyways, we're back with another story…**_

_**Jessa-kun: People we're asking for a sequel to Tengoku to Jigoku, so while we're writing that sequel, we came up with another Tengoku to Jigoku story: Yoru no Kasumi. We hope that you like it:D**_

**_Kawahi: Also, about our other fic, Visionary: people were telling us that it was a lot like Isshin Deshin. We checked it out at sasunaru.is.love and yeah, the similarity was scary._**

_**Schatzi: However, we did not copy anything, honest. We ourselves were surprised when we read the doujin. It was good though.**_

_**Jessa-kun: So please don't accuse us of copying the doujin. We came up with Visionary entirely on our own for a contest in our livejournal community. Anyways, we have another does of angst….**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. If we did, Sasuke would not have and would have screwed naruto immediately. :D**_

_**OoO Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi OoO **_

_**Heaven and Earth: Mist of the Night **_

Naruto wiped the traces of tears on his face, hoping to erase any hints of his loss of control over his emotions. If ever anyone found out, he would have to explain. He did not want to explain to anyone the reason of his tears. Nobody needed to know.

His room was unbearably silent. He wanted to throw an explosive kunai at the wall just to break the deafening tranquility. The cold just made it worse. However, Naruto did not mind the cold. He was naked, with a thin linen blanket serving as his only protection against the cold. He lay down on his bed, the pale moonlight bathing him in an almost ethereal glow. He was…

No, he was not beautiful. He was ugly and pathetic, an eyesore. His sun-kissed skin and yellow hair had lost their shine and glow of life. His cerulean orbs had turned a dark shade of blue, a far cry from the lively azure eyes that he had been famous for. His smile was no longer there.

He was only an outer shell of what he used to be.

And it was all because of _him_.

Naruto knew nothing would come out of their relationship. It has already been five months, and still nothing has changed. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift off to their fist night together. It had been an accident, he thought. Sasuke—yes, Sasuke—had been drunk, and he was not in his right mind when he had taken Naruto—by force.

The blonde shinobi bit his lip. That night had been nonconsensual and yet, Naruto did not tell anyone about it. Sasuke did not apologize either. What was worse was that was not the only time Sasuke had taken him. Every night, Sasuke would come and take him, whether he consented or not. Naruto had learned to close his eyes and endure everything He learned to bite his lip and still his tongue. He learned to block away the pain.

It was all because he loved Sasuke.

Sasuke, who had always been his rival. Sasuke, who had always looked down on him, Sasuke, the genius everyone adored. Sasuke, who stole his first kiss…who made his heartbeat quicken…who made him feel love for the first time…

Sasuke, who crushed his hopes and broke his heart.

Sasuke…who was in love with Haruno Sakura.

Naruto should have seen it coming. The way the Uchiha looked away from him and focused his gaze on the pink-haired girl…how he admired the sway of her hips, the curve of her body, and the smoothness of her skin…how his eyes glowed whenever she appeared...

Those were the things Naruto wished were for him. He knew he was nothing but something Sasuke was using to appease the trouble in his soul. He was merely a replacement for Sakura. It was ironic, he noted. Back then, Sakura was the one who had been chasing Sasuke. All of a sudden, the tables turned, and now it was Sasuke who was drowning himself in alcohol over the medic nin.

Naruto recalled what he had just thought. No, he told himself. Sasuek had no more reason to drink. Sakura had accepted him, and Naruto had witnessed it.

He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed. Memories of that night flowed back into his mind. He saw when the two of them were inside Sasuke's room. He saw when they shared that kiss. He saw when…when…

"No more…" His voice was hoarse, and his throat ached. His chest hurt as he tried to forget that memory. He remembered how he had tripped several times in his attempt to run away from the scene. He remembered how the heavens opened and how the rain poured down on him, leaving him soaked and feverish. He remembered how he called out Sasuke's name, and yet he never came.

Naruto lay in his despair, his fragile heart in pieces. It had only been a few minutes since Sasuke left after taking him once again. He knew the Uchiha was with Sakura. He knew that even though Sasuke was with her, he would still return to claim Naruto's body again, for simply the sake of pleasure. No love. There can never be love.

Which is why it should end.

He searched for the blade under the bed. It had been waiting there for the past three weeks. It was time to use it. He sat up and in the darkness placed the edge of the blade against his wrist. He made the first cut, and the blood appeared as a thin line on his flesh. The cut stung for a while, then he ran the blade across his wrist once more.

Naruto did not know how many cuts he made, since he had lost count after the fifteenth. All he could think of was the pool of blood beneath his hands, and the room going in circles. The blade lay forgotten somewhere, bathed in crimson. The linen had turned red as well, and so did the mattress of his bed. The only thing that escaped the crimson wrath was the moon, brilliantly pure as ever.

He knew he was the reason why Sasuke could not be happy. He was the one between him and Sakura—the barrier. He wanted Sasuke to be happy, to smile, to laugh. He did not want to hold him back. Everything was Naruto's fault. If only he had stopped Sasuke five months ago…if only his indecent body had not seduced the Uchiha…if only he realized his wish can never come true…

In his state, he was still able to smile. With him gone Sasuke and Sakura can be together. Sasuke will be free and Naruto would not hurt anymore. He can dream forever of Sasuke, and his nightmare would no longer bother him.

He wondered what his teammates were doing. Were they holding hands? Were they in each other's arms? Were they kissing? Were they outside, watching the night sky? Or in Sasuke's room, drowning themselves with their love and passion?

Naruto wanted to turn around, but he had lost far too much blood. His consciousness continued to falter. The room was getting darker and darker. He closed his eyes and smiled. He felt light, as if he was floating. It was almost over, he noted. He regretted nothing except the fact that he had not told Sasuke about his feelings. It is not as if he would accept them anyway. Sasuke could never love him. He was disgusting.

Naruto slowly let sleep overcome him. The darkness was too strong to fight. He was too tired, and he needed his sleep.

"Good…bye…Sasuke…"

OoOoO

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now,

no mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right from the start

You showed me dreams

I wish the could turn into real

You broke the promise

And made me realize

It was all just a lie

Could have been forever

Now we have reached the end…

--"Angels", by Within Temptation

OoOoO

_**Jessa-kun: I just HAD to put those lyrics there, sorry!**_

_**Schatzi: Jessa is really A BIG WT fan… (sweatdrop)**_

_**Kawahi: I guess it can't be helped. The lyrics fit the fic though…**_

_**Schatzi: (nods)**_

_**Jessa-kun: Anyway…I can't believed I didn't bash Sakura in this one…**_

_**Kawahi: Yeah, for once you actually made her look…pleasing…**_

_**Schatzi: Are you sure you're Jessa?**_

_**Jessa-kun: Yes, I am!! Anyways, we need people to vote on whether you want a happy or a sad ending.**_

_**Schatzi: (whispers) Even though she's already written the sequel…**_

_**Jessa-kun: SH!!!!! Anyway, it's all up to you our dear readers:D **_

_**Kawahi: We're hoping to get at least ten reviews before we post the 2**__**nd**__** part which would be rated M completely…**_

_**Schatzi: Either somebody's gonna die or somebody's gonna get screwed…**_

_**Jessa- kun: STOP IT WITH THE SPOILERS, SCHATZI!!!!!**_

_**Schatzi: I'm stopping, I'm stopping!!!!!!**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) Anyway, to those who liked the fic, please send us some plushies and donuts. We seriously need them now. We need Kiba, Gaara and Sai plushies…And Sai's sketchbook, if anyone has it. (smiles) I'm addicted to Sai right now…**_

_**Schatzi: To Sai…?(sulks and cries)**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrops) Aw, come on, Schatzi! You know you're still my number one! Sai is just my favorite character!!!**_

_**Schatzi: (still sulking)**_

_**Jessa-kun: Uh-oh…I smell trouble…DONUTS!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi"**_

_**by We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: KAWAHI, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU STILL HAVE NOT UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER! YOU SAID YOU UPLOADED IT TWO WEEKS AGO!!!!**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) I'm sorry! I did not know that it was not uploaded yet…I forgot that I had only uploaded the first chapter.**_

_**Schatzi: (sigh) We were all kinds of busy so lay off him…**_

_**Jessa-kun: (pouts) Fine…**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. If we did, Sasuke would not have left and would have screwed Naruto immediately. :D**_

_**Jessa-kun: I love that disclaimer:D**_

_**OoO Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi OoO**_

_** Heaven and Earth: Mist of the Night**_

Sakura walked down the quiet halls of Konoha hospital, a clipboard in her left hand. Her face was solemn—grave, like someone had just died. She passed by several doors before she reached the room at the far end of the hallway. She knocked a few times but she did not receive any reply. She twisted the doorknob and entered the room.

The room was wide, but there was only one small bed. The rest of the space in the room was occupied by complicated and bulky machines, all connected to the person lying on the bed.

"It's time for the check-up, Sasuke-kun."

A figure beside the bed moved. Sasuke looked up and stared at the pink-haired girl. His hands were tightly wrapped around the limp hand of the person on the bed.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Has Tsunade told you anything? Will he recover?"

Sakura did not answer. Instead, she approached one of the apparatuses attached by wires to Naruto's unresponsive body. She pressed some buttons and took down notes on her clipboard.

"Sakura, answer me."

She sighed and then turned to her raven-haired former teammate. "There hasn't been any progress. It's still the same. Tsunade-sama has tried everything, and yet Naruto does not appear to be getting better."

"That's a lie." Sasuke brought Naruto's hand up to his lips and kissed it sadly. "He'll wake up. I know he will. Naruto is strong."

Sakura just looked at the Uchiha, her expression of sympathy never changing. She left without a word, turning on her heel and walking out of the door.

"How is he holding up?" Sai's face was the first to greet her eyes as she went out. She did not speak, but just shook her head and lowered her gaze. "I'll assume that means not good." Sai slid his hands into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He handed it to Sakura, saying, "The Godaime sent me to give this to you. I think this is the newest report about Naruto's health."

Sakura nodded and took the scroll. Sai bowed curtly and then left with a puff of smoke. Sakura unrolled the scroll and quickly scanned the report. Her brows furrowed and then she rolled up the report again, tucking it under her arm as she walked away from Naruto's room.

OoOoO

"They're lying. All of them. I know you're going to wake up. Don't leave me, Naruto." Sasuke bathed Naruto's hand with kisses, his eyes closed. Dark circles were under his eyes, and it was easy to see that he had lost much weight.

Naruto did not answer him, and continued to sleep. He was barely visible under the wires and tubes that surrounded his body. His condition was much worse than Sasuke's. His then tanned skin had become deathly pale. He had become thin due to the fact that no solid food passed through his mouth. His lips held a barely visible bluish tinge. He was a far cry from the twelve year old Naruto Sasuke knew.

Sasuke's left hand let go of Naruto's and reached out to cup the blonde's face. "Naruto…don't leave me. You're everything I have. I have so much to tell you." He brushed away a few strands of hair covering Naruto's face. "I'll wait as long as you want. I'll suffer as much as you want…just wake up…"

He remembered when he had found Naruto lying in a pool of his own blood. Sasuke almost felt his heart stop. He had almost taken Naruto for dead. Almost. He had rushed him immediately to Tsunade, ignoring the fact that Naruto's blood had completely stained his precious ANBU vest.

That was a month ago. Tsunade and Sakura had managed to save him from immediate death, but they were not able to save him from getting comatose. A month has passed and still, Naruto's eyes were yet to flutter open. Those blue eyes were yet to reveal themselves to Sasuke. He missed those eyes. Those eyes full of youth…of happiness…of vivacity…of innocence…

The eyes that have dimmed because of him.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's hand, his brows furrowing. He had foreseen this, and yet he never tried to stop it. He had known that this would come, ever since he had taken Naruto that night.

He bit his lip hard. He remembered how Naruto had tried to struggle, but was easily overpowered by him. He remembered how Naruto had pleaded—begged for Sasuke to release him. He remembered how Naruto had cried out in pain.

He remembered how he had violated Naruto.

And it did not end there. Every night he came to the blonde's house to violate him, and every time Naruto would just bite his lip and endure everything. He had learned to tolerate the pain Sasuke gave him. Sasuke saw the changes that the circumstances gave to the blonde. His bright aura slowly dimmed, and the light in his eyes gradually disappeared. Sasuke was slowly killing him, but the Uchiha was not able to stop himself. He was drowning himself in an addictive illusion.

The illusion that Naruto loved him.

Sasuke knew it was an impossible dream, but that night had taken down what remained of his restraint. He had lost to temptation, and in the process, he lost Naruto.

"Naruto…please…open your eyes…" Sasuke's voice slightly shook with impending tears. "I know you were trying to get away from me by cutting yourself…Give me one more chance. I want to make it up to you. I want to help you forget…I want to tell you…I want to tell you that…that I…" His grip tightened on Naruto's hand. "I love you, Naruto."

Silence.

Sasuke almost wanted to laugh at himself. What was he expecting? For Naruto to reply? After what he had done to the blonde, will it be that easy for Naruto to forgive and accept his feelings? Again, he would be living in an impossible dream if he continued to persuade himself to think that the blonde will just forget all those nights of torture and accept the dark-haired shinobi's feelings. The best response he expected was that the blonde will turn away from him in fear and would stay away.

"Naruto…I want to see you smile…Let me see it…even for just one last time…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He felt his throat run dry. He stood up quickly, knocking down the stool he was sitting on. Time seemed to have slowed down, and he was vaguely aware of the medic nins rushing into the room. All he was able to remember was being pulled away from the room, despite his protests, and watching the doors close as the medics tried to revive the patient inside.

All he could do was scream.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!!!"

OoO Wakas OoO

_I've been dreaming for so long_

_To find a meaning to understand_

_The secret of life_

_Why am I here to try again?_

………

_I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders_

_Happening just in front of my eyes_

_Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?_

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_

_I'd turn it back it's my fault_

_Your destiny is forlorn_

_Have to live till its undone_

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul_

_I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way_

_---Jillian by Within Temptation---_

_**Schatzi: (sweatdrop) Why I am I not surprised that we ended with a WT song?**_

_**Kawahi: Well, that's expected since this is Jessa we are talking about.**_

_**Jessa-kun: XD Long live WT!!!!! Besides, the lyrics fit the fic right?**_

_**Schatzi: Sometimes I think you write stories based on WT songs rather than look for songs that fit the fics.**_

_**Jessa-kun: (sweatdrop) Hehe…**_

_**Kawahi: Oh well…we said that this would be a two-shot, and that the mature part would be in this chapter…We had to revise everything, due to the writer's block that Jessa had due to the lack of plushies and cookies…**_

_**Jessa-kun: KIBA AND SAI AND GAARA PLUSHIES!!!! PLEASE GIVE ME!!!!**_

_**Kawahi: And sorry for the delay of Frailty and the epilogue-ish chapter of Tengoku to Jigoku (the original one). My professor in math is killing me and I cannot type as fast as I could unlike before…I NEED SAI'S SKETCHBOOK PLEASE!!!**_

_**Schatzi: (sighs) And I need earplugs…I'm usually the loud one…**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi"**_

_**by We Are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: YAY!!!! TERM BREAK!!! (runs around and jumps for joy)**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) Jessa, calm down…**_

_**Schatzi: (sighs) Anyway, at least we can update our fics quickly now.**_

_**Jessa-kun: Well, we could, if not for a certain lazy bum…**_

_**Kawahi: (eyebrow twitches) Why do I have a bad feeling…**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto or any of its characters. If we did, Sasuke would not have left and would have screwed Naruto immediately. :D**_

_**Jessa-kun: (innocently) Come on, Kawahi-kun…back to Frailty…**_

_**Kawahi: TT **_

_**OoO Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi OoO **_

_**Heaven and Earth: Mist of the Night**_

"Sasuke…"

_**Who are you?**_

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" 

_**Why are you apologizing? What did you do wrong?**_

"I'm sorry for making you sad…" 

_**What? What are you talking about?**_

"I don't want you to be sad…That's why…" 

_**Wait! Where are you going?**_

"I have to go…" 

_**Don't leave me!**_

OoOoO

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He found Sakura staring down at him, worried. That was the only time he realized that he was lying down on a bed. He sat up, holding his head inpain. "W-what…what happened?"

"The doctors had to sedate you. You were going wild, and it was so hard to control you."

Sasuke got onto his feet, wobbling slightly from dizziness. "How…How long have I-I been out?"

"About two days. You were in such a bad condition."

"Two days?" Sasuke took a deep breath. "N-Naruto…Naruto!" He tried to rush out the door, but two pairs of strong arms held him back. "What are you doing?! Let me go! I have to get to Naruto!"

"The Godaime is taking a look at him, Sasuke," Sai told him in a calm voice.

"She told us not to let you out until she said it was alright."

"Let me go, Kakashi-sensei! I need to see Naruto! I need to—"

"Uchiha! Calm down!" The door swung open and the Hokage walked in, closely followed by her assistant, Shizune. Everybody in the room froze as she walked toward the raven-haired Uchiha and slapped him squarely on his right cheek. The sickening sound echoed off the walls.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Master! What are you doing?"

"Waking him up," came the immediate reply. "This is a hospital, Uchiha, I will not tolerate your shouts and rage here. There are patients resting."

Sasuke did not respond and remained still. Kakashi and Sai took it as a sign that it was already safe to release him. They let go of his arms and backed away, looking back and forth between Sasuke and the Hokage.

"Naruto…Where is he? Just let me see him…I-I b-beg of you."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest. "If you're worrying about him, he's safe now, fortunately."

"Then let me see him!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The brat does not want to see you. He's taking his rest and doesn't want anyone to disturb him."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. "Y-you mean…h-he's…"

"The brat is awake, yes."

The Uchiha almost wanted to smile, but then he recalled the Godaime's words and frowned. "What do you mean he…doesn't want to see me?"

"He does not want to tell me why, but he seems to be afraid of you. He started fidgeting when I told him that you were here." She paused for a while to give Sasuke an icy glare. "Is there something you are not telling me?"

Sasuke clenched his fists. He wanted to tell her everything; to apologize to receive the punishment he deserved. But he was afraid. Afraid that he may be entirely separated from Naruto. He could stand being on the receiving end of the blonde's anger and resentment, but it would be unbearable for him to have the blonde taken away from him.

"Well, Uchiha?"

"Please," he muttered through gritted teeth, "just let me see him for a moment. After that, I won't bother him anymore…and I'll tell you everything."

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi, who answered her with a curt nod. She let out another sigh and rested her hands on her hips. "Very well. I will let you see him, but I want you to tell me everything you know. Everything, understood."

Sasuke bowed and replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama. Thank you. Thank you so much."

OoOoO

He placed his hand on the doorknob, feeling the cold, unforgiving metal against his skin. The metal felt like it was burning hot, though, as he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He was first greeted by the sight o crisp white linen covering a lump on the bed. A closer inspection revealed to him that the lump underneath the bed was in fact Naruto, lying with his back facing the door.

"Tsunade-baa-chan," came the blonde's weak voice, "I already told you that I'm fine now. I just need…to get some sleep…"

"Naruto," he started. "It's me."

The blonde suddenly sat up, his eyes wide and transfixed on the dark-haired man who had just entered the room. Sasuke could see the intense fear in those blue eyes, and he had to resist the urge to embrace Naruto and apologize for everything he did. But that would not be good. He did not want to startle Naruto. Not now.

"S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke watched as Naruto nervously pulled the covers over his body. A protective instinct, Sasuke noted, and he could not blame him. He attempted to approach the blonde's bed, but stopped when he saw Naruto flinch. He withdrew and stayed where he was. "Naruto…I…I'm glad that you're awake now…"

Ah, right. Naruto was awake. He should be extremely happy now that the blonde was out of danger. He should be thanking the heavens, but somehow he could not.

"W-what are you doing here? I…I told Tsunade-baa-chan…"

"I asked for her to let me see you. I…just wanted to tell you something…" He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry…"

"S-sorry?" Naruto sounded a little less intimidated. His jaw dropped in sheer surprise. "Sorry…? You're here…to apologize?" He blinked slowly, rubbing his hands nervously. "W-why?"

"Because of everything I did to you," Sasuke replied, somehow irritated that the blonde was not shouting or cursing him as he had expected. "Naruto…I-I'm sorry…for violating you…"

He saw a spark of sadness in Naruto's eyes, and watched as the blonde looked away from him. "Y-you shouldn't say sorry…I understand w-why you did that…You were just a little…a little frustrated…I-t happens…"

"Naruto, I…that does not give me any right to—"

"It's alright now," the blonde interrupted. "I…I should be the one who should be apologizing. Sorry…for being a bother…"

"What are you talking about?" In a blink of an eye, Sasuke had closed the distance between him and the blonde and gently wrapped his arms around Naruto. "You were never a bother! Stop blaming yourself for once! Not everything is your fault! Blame me! Hit me, slap me, kick me! Blame me, at least this once."

"S-Sa…Sasuke…" The Uchiha felt shaking hands grip his shirt and a feeling of wetness spread on his chest. Naruto was crying. He tightened his arms around the blonde, kissing the top of his head. "Sh…it's alright…"

He felt like time had stopped. He was holding Naruto in his arms. Consoling him, trying to make him feel better, holding him. He felt his hands move on their own. He tilted Naruto's face so that they could look into each other's eyes. He leaned closer…

"S-Sasuke, no!" Naruto pushed him away, tears still flowing from his eyes. "S-Sasuke…d-don't do this…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Naruto covered his face with his hands and turned away from Sasuke. I…I know this is against your will…So just stop…"

"Against my will? Naruto, I was aware of what I was doing!"

The look in he blonde's eyes when he turned towards Sasuke was painful for the Uchiha. The blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Even when the blonde smiled, it did not spread to his eyes. "Sasuke…you don't have to lie. If you're being forced because of guilt, stop this. It's fine…There's no need…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke embraced him tightly, pressing the smaller body against his own. "Stop that! Naruto, I'm not being forced by anyone or anything. I'm doing this because I want to. I love you, Naruto, more than anything in the world."

"Lie…" Naruto sobbed and tried to push Sasuke away. However, Sasuke's arms remained firmly around him, easily overpowering his protests. "It's the truth, Naruto. I love you. I really do."

"Don't…don't torture me anymore, Sasuke…It hurts enough…to know that you are not looking at me…"

Sasuke pulled away slightly to look at Naruto's tear-stained face. "Not looking at you? What are you saying?"

"I know who you like, Sasuke, and it's not me. I know I'm just a replacement for her, nothing else."

"A replacement? For whom?"

Naruto looked away. "Sakura. It has always been Sakura. Sakura is beautiful, elegant, and suitable as a wife. I can't blame you…for choosing her…"

"Sakura? I don't like her! She's our friend, yes, but you're the one—"

"I saw you! I saw you with her…When you were kissing her, you were gentle and contented, unlike when you are with me. You handled her like a fragile vase. You admire her as if she was a beautiful porcelain doll. You never did any of those to me, Sasuke. I have always been ugly in your eyes…in everyone's eyes…"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders tightly. "Snap out of whatever it is you're in! You aren't ugly! Nobody thinks you are! The reason…The reason I was with Sakura then was because I was drunk! I was not myself!"

"You were drunk that night too…" Naruto's voice, Sasuke noted, was still calm despite the fact that the brunette was already losing his control. "That night when you took me…you were drunk too."

Sasuke was speechless. Yes, unfortunately, that night he was drunk, which was why he lost control. But that night was different from the night he had been with Sakura, because that night, he was with Naruto. The real Naruto.

Not someone he had mistaken for him.

"Naruto, when you saw me with Sakura, I had taken her for someone else. Believe me, Naruto, I did not do anything with her. I only wanted to do it with you. I was drunk, and Sakura only wanted to take me home, but I lost control. I thought…" He brushed a pale finger against Naruto's tan cheek. "I thought she was you." Sasuke's hand once again tilted Naruto's face upward to meet his, and this time, Naruto no longer protested. It may be from shock or Naruto may have actually understood his emotions, but Sasuke did not care. All he could care about were Naruto's hands holding onto him desperately and Naruto's lips crushed against his own in a needy kiss. He was vaguely aware of him pushing the blonde down on the hospital bed and straddling his hips.

"S-S-Sasu…ke…" Naruto's face was flushed and perspiring. Sasuke had left his lips and had begun assaulting the smaller boy's exposed neck. Naruto weakly held on to Sasuke's shoulders, his whole body shivering.

"I'll show you," Sasuke muttered against his skin. "I'll make you understand, Naruto. I'll make you see—_feel_ how much I love you."

Naruto held back a moan, covering his mouth with his hands. "S-Sa…Sasuke…N-not…h-here…" He clung onto Sasuke's shirt. "P-people w-will…"

The brunette pulled back, slightly panting. "Yeah…s-sorry…" Breathing heavily, he got off Naruto and the bed. "I almost…lost control again…"

The blonde sat up and adjusted the buttons of his shirt—the ones that Sasuke had somehow taken off during his assault on Naruto's body. "A prominent blush was on his whiskered cheeks and his lips were slightly swollen. "It's…okay…"

"No, it's not." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He ran his hands through his hair, irritated. "It was because of this—losing control—that I almost lost you. You misunderstood, Naruto. I did that—all of that—because I love you and…it was like you were too far for me to reach. If only I could show you…how much I…how much I…"

"S-Sasuke, I-I…I love you."

Sasuke's head shot up and his eyes widened. "Naruto, what did you—?"

Blue eyes locked with onyx ones. "I love you, Sasuke. That is why I want to do everything for you. I wanted to give you everything. Every time y-you t-took me, I would imagine that you were doing it out of love." Naruto got on his knees on the bed, his trembling hands on his lap. "S-Sasuke…I-I d-do…I-I love you…"

Sasuke stared at him, at a loss for words. Naruto just confessed to him. Naruto LOVED him.

Tears began flowing down from the blonde's cerulean eyes and dropped onto the white linen robe he was wearing. He wiped away some of the tears and continued to sob. "I love you, Sasuke…"

The Uchiha moved toward him slowly. He embraced him and kissed the top of his head. "I don't want to see you crying." He pulled back slightly and tilted the blonde's head upward. "Look into my eyes so you'll see I'm telling the truth. I. Love. You. Naruto."

The blonde stared at him for a few moments before he started sobbing again. Sasuke leaned closer…

Naruto accepted the kiss. It was gentle, with no trace of malice whatsoever. That was the only time Sasuke managed to fully appreciate the softness of the Kyuubi vessel's lips. He never noticed it before, because his mind was clouded and physical desire overwhelmed him. But during that gentle moment, Sasuke was able to give Naruto a real kiss.

A kiss of love.

When they broke apart, Naruto cried even harder. Sasuke held him close the whole time. The brunette knew that the smaller male finally understood.

He loved Naruto and no one else.

OoO Wakas OoO

_What I thought was a dream, a mirage _

_Was as real as it seemed, a privilege _

_When I wanted to tell you I made a mistake,_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai, for everything_

_Gomenasai, I let you down_

_Gomenasai till the end, I never needed a friend_

_Like I do now_

_(Gomenasai by Tatu)_

_**Schatzi: Ran out of WT songs, huh?**_

_**Jessa-kun: (sweatdrop) My WT CD is currently missing…and I found my Tatu one…so yeah…**_

_**Kawahi: Well, it's refreshing to be away from WT songs once in a while…(smirk)**_

_**Jessa-kun: Why do I get the feeling you took my CD, Kawa?**_

_**Kawahi: (whistles innocently)**_

_**Schatzi: At least we finished something and I found something out…Term break plus nothing to do equals longer chapters…lol **_

_**Jessa-kun: (sweatdrop) Well, we have to make up for the long time between updates…Anyway…SAI AND KIBA PLUSHIE LOVE!!! AND COOKIES!!! AND DONUTS!!! (takes a deep breath) SAI AND KIBA PLUSHIES!!!**_

_**Kawahi: (sweatdrop) Anyway…just like you readers to know that next chap is possibly the last one. As for dome good news…**_

_**Jessa-kun: Next chap will have the smut scene! Not too explicit though…**_

_**DesCom: REVIEW AND GIVE US PLUSHIES!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi"**_

_**Heaven and Hell: Mist of the Night**_

_**By We are DesCom**_

_**Jessa-kun: Oh…**_

_**Kawahi: lol**_

_**Jessa-kun: My…**_

_**Schatzi: lawlz**_

_**Jessa-kun: Gosh…**_

_**Kawahi: We actually managed to get to chapter four with this thing?**_

_**Schatzi: Wasn't this supposed to be only a two-shot? A ONE-SHOT intentionally!!**_

_**Jessa-kun: I know…I have no idea how the hell this happened…But I am so proud to have so many reviewers and readers!! T.T**_

_**Disclaimer: DesCom does not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. If we did…Sasuke would be doing Naruto right now…**_

_**Kawahi: Aren't we supposed to give a side note in this chap?**_

_**Jessa-kun: Ah, right…This is long…but please read!**_

_**DesCom side notes**__**: We know that most of you are not used to the angsty!Naruto that we use in this story. We really are sorry for Naruto being so OOC. But we believe that it is plausible for him to act this way. We all watched the scenes after the end of the battle at the Valley of the End, and we saw how distraught Naruto was when Sasuke betrayed him by leaving and almost killing him. And they were only friends then!! Imagine yourself being someone who's head over heels in love with somebody, and he betrays you the worst way possible: Rape. Several times. And then you see him with somebody else. That would be MUCH WORSE. Trust us. It wouldn't be that easy. Though Naruto seems perpetually happy most of the time in the anime, he is only human. There are rare times when you see through his mask. We just wanted to venture into that hidden part of Naruto's character, so we came up with this and Frailty. Sasuke's case is also somewhat similar. Though he may appear as a heartlessfingbastard, he reacts more to Naruto than any other character. Yes, we admit, he almost killed Naruto without remorse, but everyone knows the rainy scene at the end of the battle. That is enough to show that Naruto is more than able to get Sasuke to FEEL. That is all. **_

_**Jessa-kun: Oh, and thank you for your suggestion, dragon695. We're glad you gave us our thoughts. We will try to do something like that, but I don't think we can fit it in YnoK…Sorry…**_

**_OoO Tengoku to Jigoku: Yoru no Kasumi OoO _**

**_Heaven and Earth: Mist of the Night_**

Naruto sat on the bed, the blue yukata clinging to his slender frame. The moonlight flowed into the window, and the room was bathed in a beautiful white glow. He loved how the moonlight made everything appear so dazzling.

He gently ran his fingers over his wrists. It has only been about two weeks since the bandages were removed and he was dismissed from the hospital. Tsunade insisted that he stay in bed for a while and avoid strenuous activities. She also told him to move out of his apartment because the mess inside his room would not be good for his recovery.

Besides, he needed someone to look after him.

"I'm home."

The door creaked open and Sasuke walked in. He looked exhausted. _The mission must have been difficult_, Naruto thought. He watched as the Uchiha threw his bag aside and rid himself of his Jounin vest. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "Did you take your medication?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes. Sakura and Sai also dropped by to help with the housekeeping."

"That's good. I hope you didn't work too hard."

The blonde shook his head. "Just like what you said, I made sure I had enough rest, and I avoided any tiring things." He moved closer to the taller man and rested his chin on his shoulder. "How about you? You look exhausted."

"Ah, I'm fine. I just had a lot to do today. I had to juggle my ANBU work and teaching those three genins assigned to me. I hate to admit it, but it's not that easy."

"Heh, is that so? Want me to massage you?" Naruto pulled back and placed his hands on the other's shoulders. He started to knead the tired muscles slowly, making the Uhiha sigh in relief. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," he purred. "You're quite good at this."

"Well…I use it to relieve myself when my body hurts when we…you know, before…" Naruto withdrew his hands and smiled sadly. "There, it's done."

Sasuke knew what Naruto was planning to say. He turned around to face the blonde. "Are you still feeling bad over…what I did?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I've gotten over it. I don't feel bad about it anymore…"

A smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. "Good, because…" He raised his hand and gently stroked Naruto's cheek. "I won't be able to forgive myself is you keep hurting because of me." He shifted slightly so that he was able to lean closer to Naruto and press a kiss on his lips. Naruto submitted to his advancements, letting the Uchiha climb onto the bed and press their bodies together.

A few moments later, Sasuke pulled back. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Y-yes…"

"I won't do this if you don't like it."

"I told you…I'm sure." Naruto stared at his lover, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "You can…take me."

Sasuke nodded and leaned down for another kiss, at the same time pushing Naruto down on the bed. He slowly untied the belt of Naruto's yukata while he distracted the blonde with his lips. The moment he managed to undo the belt, he pulled back and stared at his beloved. Naruto's yukata slid away to reveal flawless tan skin that glowed magnificently under the light of the moon. Sasuke found himself entranced.

"S-Sasu…T-teme! Stop staring!" The blonde's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, and that made him look even more dazzling in Sasuke's eyes. "You look like you…want to e-eat me or something…"

_I do_. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He attacked Naruto's neck, placing tender kisses down to his collarbone and chest. The blonde stifled a moan by placing a hand over his mouth and closing his eyes. Sasuke continued to explore the smaller male's body, gradually divesting him of the troublesome yukata. All the while, Naruto kept his hands over his mouth to keep himself silent.

"Don't." Sasuke held his hands and pulled them away. "Let me hear you. Let me know that I'm making you feel good." With that said, he returned to the task of placing kisses all over Naruto. The blonde let out soft moans and pleasured sounds, urging the Uchiha to continue.

Sasuke withdrew momentarily to take off his dark long-sleeved shirt and toss it aside. He heard Naruto gasp slightly. "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's the first time I saw you…the whole you…This isn't a dream, isn't it?"

Sasuke placed a kiss on his partner's forehead. "You're not dreaming. I'm really here."

"Thank you…" Naruto's arms wound around the other's neck, drawing the two of them closer to each other. He shivered slightly when he felt Sasuke's hands travel south. His breath hitched when the brunette's thumbs rubbed circles on the inner side of his thighs. "S-Sa—!"

"I need to prepare you." Hot breath lingered in his ears. "I don't want to hurt you again. Let's take it slowly this time." The Uchiha pulled back and spread Naruto's legs. In the dark, he fumbled for something on the table beside the bed. It was hazy, but the blonde saw him place something on his fingers. "Tell me if it's too much."

Naruto jumped slightly when one of Sasuke's fingers entered him. He held onto the bed sheets, his face scrunching up in pain. Sasuke tried to help him counter the pain by massaging his thigh. It helped, but only slightly.

Sasuke hesitantly entered another finger, making Naruto gasp loudly.

"Should I stop?"

"No…I was just a little surprised…" Naruto waited until he got used to the feeling before he allowed Sasuke to move his fingers. The first few thrusts were painful, but Naruto soon got used to it, letting out moans of pleasure mixed with gasps of pain.

Without warning, Naruto gasped and arched his back. "Sasuke!! There!!"

The Uchiha smirked and brushed his fingers against the same spot. Naruto let out another gasp and arched his back again. Sasuke withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between the blonde's legs. He picked up the tube of lubrication he had used earlier and coated his erection with the substance. "Naruto…I'm going in…"

After receiving a nod from the blonde, he slowly thrust himself into Naruto. The blonde winced in pain. Sasuke placed his hands over Naruto's and let the blonde grip them. He inserted himself inch-by-inch, gritting his teeth and suppressing the urge to completely drive himself in. The moment he managed to get himself completely inside his beloved, he paused and waited for Naruto to adjust to the feeling. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke…mo-move…"

Still holding Naruto's hands, Sasuke began thrusting in and out. Every thrust was accompanied by a low grunt from him, and a moan from Naruto. Sasuke's pace was initially slow. He was, for once, actually _gentle_. As his thrusts started to quicken, he bent down and covered Naruto's lips with his own. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance, which Sasuke easily won.

"Sa…ah…Sasu—!" Sasuke felt Naruto's grip on his hands tighten. His own grip tightened as well as a wave of orgasm washed over the two of them. Sasuke buried himself deep into Naruto, gritting his teeth as he spilled his essence into his partner. Naruto let out a scream as he himself released as well.

The two young men panted heavily after finishing their release. Sasuke lay on top of Naruto, his hand still trapped in the other's. "Na…ru…to…"

"Sasu…ke…I…I love you…"

Sasuke stared at his lover's face and saw the tears that Naruto had shed because of the pain. He brushed away Naruto's hair and leaned down to kiss the blonde's eyelids. "You cried…again."

"I'm sorry…I couldn't stop it…but it was only because of the pain…"

"Did it hurt a lot?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto waited until his breath evened out before he replied, "Of course! What did you think?" He said it with humor, but Sasuke took it seriously, a look of worry and apology spreading across his face. "Naruto, I—"

The blonde grinned and reached up to embrace his lover, pulling him close. "I'm just kidding, teme! It didn't hurt that much."

He felt Sasuke's shoulders relax. "Don't scare me like that ever again, usuratonkachi."

"Sorry."

Sasuke sighed and lay down beside Naruto, pulling the covers over the two of them and pulling Naruto close. The latter yawned and rested his head against Sasuke's chest. His eyelids drooped, heavy with much needed slumber. But before he can fall asleep, Sasuke's voice reached his ears.

"Naruto?"

"Mm-hmm?"

The brunette's chest moved slightly as he took in a breath. "I'm going to have a meeting with the Hokage tomorrow."

Naruto yawned again. "Oh really?" He snuggled closer to the taller man. "What does…Tsunade…baa-chan…want…?" He drifted off, unable to keep himself awake any longer. His eyelids closed and his body relaxed.

The Uchiha turned to the sleeping figure in his arms and brushed away some gold strands from his face. He kissed the top of Naruto's head and slowly moved away from him, replacing his body with a pillow so as to let the blonde's arms wrap around a substitute for him. He got off the bed and put on his pants. He stared at Naruto as he sat down on the window ledge.

His face was solemn. A jumble of thoughts filled his mind.

"At least," he whispered, "I managed to spend two weeks with you."

Yes, at least he got to apologize, to have his love requited, to spend some time with Naruto.

But tomorrow, it was to end.

Tomorrow, he was going to talk with the Hokage.

He was going to tell her EVERYTHING.

Just when everything seemed like a happy ending.

OoO Wakas OoO

_Tsuki no kaasu_

_ Tsumetai yume no naka kara_

_Kimi wo tooku tsuresaitakute_

_Doko made yukeru ai wo shinjite_

_Ii basho made_

_(The moon's curse_

_From this icy dream_

_I wanted to take you far away_

_How far can we go until we reach a place_

_Where we can believe in love)_

_Doko made yukeru ai wo shinjite_

_Ii basho made_

_(How far can we go until we reach a place_

_Where we can believe in love)_

_Yoru no mukou_

_Futari dake de_

_(Beyond the night_

_Just the two of us)_

_(Tsuki no kaasu – Loveless opening song)_

_**Schatzi: Why do I have the feeling this will be longer?**_

_**Jessa and Kawa: (grin) You think?**_

_**Schatzi: (sweatdrop) Forget it…**_

_**Jessa-kun: Oh, but we do need songs to keep us going. Can you please suggest songs to help inspire us? Angsty ones, please!**_

_**Kawahi: Our cd collection is almost dead…**_

_**Jessa-kun: So please…**_

_**DesCom: COOKIE, DONUT AND PLUSHIE LOVE!!!**_

_**Jessa-kun: Oh! And I'm also planning to post some cover art on our DA account (access it on our bio page). So far, I've made a cover art for Frailty…Cover art for this one is coming up! Though because of the other two's busy sophomore lifestyle, they can't color it so it's just line art…**_

_**Kawahi: We also have an upcoming fic…No, don't worry, it's not angst anymore, but you can expect a lot of smut scenes to make up for it! (grins)**_

_**Schatzi: Hope you watch out for it.**_

_**DesCom: Title: "Aiming for the Sun." JA NE!!!**_


End file.
